False Reality
by Flawless Beauti
Summary: Draco creates his fantasy world, one where he and Harry can be together. But that's all it is, in the end. A fantasy. Until Pansy intervenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Story summary: Draco creates his fantasy world, one where he and Harry can be together. But that's all it is, in the end. A fantasy.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own the house names. I own the wording only.**

* * *

In Draco's world, he walks into the Great Hall with pride. He glances to the Gryffindor table and gives a slight smile that makes his love blush before sauntering to the Slytherin table, where he eats his breakfast and walks with his heart to potions, ignoring the sneers all around he's getting. They hold hands and talk as they work over the potion together. They steal kisses as they study and finish their homework.

They lay together in the grass and watch the stars, even though it's horribly cliché'. Because Draco doesn't mind so much as long as it's always _him _beside him. He doesn't mind the dirty looks or the hatred, because he has him. He has him as he struggled in his studies and Draco is there to guide him. He has him as he wakes screaming from a nightmare, and Draco is there to chase away the darkness.

He has him as he screams in an entirely different way, and Draco is right there beside him as they shudder into pleasure. He has stolen kisses and harsh insults that he bats away. He has hugs and hands and teeth and sounds that only he will ever hear come from his mouth. He has his taste and his feelings and they are all his. He has his love, and that is something he will never give up.

Draco watches him as flies against Ravenclaw, hair flying backwards and eyes squinted against the sun, unaware of the expression on his face. He watches as he lands, golden snitch in hand and is immediately scooped up by his fans. Draco watches and ignores the pain of rationality in his chest. In Draco's world Harry is simply celebrating before he comes to him tonight. In Draco's world, Harry Potter is his.

Draco closes off the rational part of him that is frightened by what he is doing. Because Draco's world is only a fantasy, and that is all it will stay, however much he wishes otherwise. And he will stay firmly encased in it, because reality is too much to bear when you have unrequited love. So he will sneer in the hallways, all the while pretending that it is an act. He will hit and draw blood, while imagining cleaning the wounds that night.

Draco's world is only a fantasy, but to him it is as real as it gets.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was asked to continue and so this is it. There will, more than likely, not be any more.  
No warnings.**

* * *

Draco knows he's dreaming when he's pulled into an empty classroom and Harry is the one who did it. He stares at him, mouth curling into a slow smile. Harry licked his lips nervously. "I wanted to talk to you Dr-Draco." Draco raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead, Harry." Harry shivered slightly, looking out the window and leaning against a desk. "I...I talked to Pansy. Well, actually she accosted me and tied me down until she was finished screaming."

He looked vaguely amused but Draco was frowning. "I thought I told them to leave you alone. I apologize." Harry shook his head. "She told me some things." He fidgeted, looking uncomfortable. "Things like what, Harry?" Harry sighed heavily, and seemed to change direction suddenly. He straightened his posture and looked at Draco seriously. "Are we going out? Are we together, Draco?" Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "Did you forget?"

Harry squeezed his eyes shut tightly and bowed his head a moment. When he looked up his eyes were slightly shinier than they had been before. "Yes, but I remember a bit. Why don't you tell me how long we've been together? Get me back to where we are now?" Draco lit up and Harry looked away again, clearing his throat as Draco launched into the past year that they had been together.

"Hermione, this is Draco. We've been secretly dating for a year. I would have told you sooner but I forgot." Draco entwined their fingers and stared at the incredulous faces. "He was under a spell, but I managed to lift it. We still don't know what spell it was." He stared at him fondly as Harry looked at Hermione. She gave a small gasp and her hand covered her mouth, eyes wide. "I hope you can accept him." She nodded slowly, blinking away the tears. "C'mon Draco, let's go tell your table." They walked to the Slytherin table and Pansy looked up, tears in her eyes too. "Thank you Potter." Harry shook his head.

"Thank you for reminding me, Parkinson." She nodded, burying her head in Nott's shoulder as her own shook slightly. "Pansy, Theo? This is Harry. We've been together a year but you know that already." Theo nodded, not meeting their eyes. "I care for him." Harry said suddenly, meeting their eyes squarely. "I really do, I promise you that." Blaise was the one to nod this time, amid the surprised looks. "You won't hurt him Potter." Harry nodded. "I won't."

He turned to look at the beaming Draco. "Let's go back to the table Draco; we can eat with your friends tomorrow." Draco nodded, still grinning, as they walked back to the table. Harry looked over at him, a small smile on his face. He didn't love Draco, but neither could he sit back after knowing what he knew. He didn't love Draco. But, he thought as he watched him trying to be polite to the Gryffindors; he could learn to.

* * *

** I figured Harry did had feelings for Draco, but until Pansy went to him he never would have acted on them. I also thought he would go along with Draco's obvious delusion, simply because he didn't have the heart to do otherwise. Probably not what you had in mind, but this is the only way I could really see them getting together and stay with the original story.**


End file.
